Compute without using a calculator: $9!/8!$
Solution: ${9!}/{8!} = \dfrac{9 \times 8 \times 7 \times 6 \times \cdots \times 1}{8 \times 7 \times 6 \times \cdots \times 1} = \boxed{9}$.